1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data centers, and more particularly to a data center including an auxiliary power supply unit.
2. Description of Related Art
To keep a suitable inside temperature (such as 18° C.-27° C.) of a data center, an air filtering and dehumidifying device is often applied. However, filtering and dehumidifying devices consume a lot of power.